


Are you a pulmonary embolism? Cause you take my breath away

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parallel with OF KITTENS AND FALLEN LEAVES, doctor seungcheol, idk you tell me, is it romcom?, medical AU, nurse joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: "It's working hours! Even if you were gonna push me into a closet, at least eb decent and wait until both our shifts are done"" We both know that our shifts are almost never ending–"" Then don't push me in the damn closet, you dimwit"" Well I wouldn't have if a certain cute nurse would stop ignoring my hints"" What hints?"ORJoshua goes on a blind date and later gets pushed into a closet by said date





	Are you a pulmonary embolism? Cause you take my breath away

Joshua was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe he was still exhausted from the four-day shift. Maybe he was just hallucinating. Because stood before him in this fancy Italian restaurant, also dumfounded, was Choi Seungcheol. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nope.

Now, he wasn't completely opposed to having a blind date dinner with the said man. But this was Choi Seungcheol. Head doctor of the hospital he's been working at for about a month now, not counting his residency. He saw him everyday. Everyday, as in whatever official uniforms seungcheol always wore. This was no everyday Choi Seungcheol. This Seungcheol wore jeans. This Seungcheol wore a cozy grey sweater. This Seungcheol wore converse. This Seungcheol sparkled in the shit lighting of the restaurant.

It didn't help that he'd developed a small infatuation for the man.

"May I sit?" Seungcheol asked

"Oh. Um, yes, please do"

Joshua wondered how on hell did Jeonghan know seungcheol seeing that Jeonghan's social circle wasn't at all that big. But when Jeonghan was determined, he could find anyone or anything

"So... Um." Seungcheol started. "How– how did you know Jeonghan?"

"He and I worked in the same cafe last time and we were pretty close. He recontacted me the other day and asked whether I was willing to go on a blind date with someone he thought would suit me. And here we are"

"Ah. I see"

"What about you, how did you know him?"

"He was my old college mate slash current best friend"

"I see"

"So um"

" We should order the food"

"Oh yes."

The menu was already on the table. Joshua picked the menu up and looked at the dishes. Spaghetti, pasta and all kinds of Italian food names and corresponding pictured were splayed across the page. The following page was salads with special in-house sauces made from "the finest spices". In the end, Joshua chose a cheese and beef lasagna with some wine (he needed the courage) and Seungcheol chose pasta with Bechamel sauce and also with wine(but Seungcheol chose white wine instead). The menus were taken away, leaving the two men to stare at each other again.

"So... How's work?" Joshua asked. The awkwardness was getting to him

"I thought you would know?" Seungcheol smiled as he said it. "I mean four bladder infections in the span of two days isn't easy but you take what you can"

" Ooh, how are they now? "

"As well as how you would expect some bladder infected patients. One of them had to stay another night at the hospital though, he had diabetes so his was risky"

" Mm I see"

Awkwardness stinks

" You don't seem to be the kind" seungcheol said

Joshua raises his eyebrows "what kind?"

"The kind to like men"

"Well, you too"

"Mm" seungcheol hummed. He took a bite of his meat ball "touche"

"But no, I'm bi"

" I see"

Had it not occurred to jeonghan, that Joshua is a disaster and half when it came to conversing with people when it came one to one with no third party. Not to mention that he was talking to the infamous Dr. Choi. The same Dr Choi that made his stomach flip when he saw him in the hospital's halls. This is just wonderful, isn't it?

As the dinner went on, Joshua noticed certain things about the doctor. Like how he held his spoon on his left hand instead of his right. Joshua knew seungcheol not to be left handed so why did he hold his spoon on his left?

That's something to ponder on later

They had a long conversation about their personal lives. Who knew that the reliable, charismatic Dr Choi was the youngest in the family. They had a good laugh.

Then, it's time for the dinner to end. Joshua asks seungcheol to let him pay but seungcheol insisted as, quote, "you gave me a great night, let me pay that back"

Joshua let him pay.

" Did you drive here? I could walk you to your car. Joshua's stomach gave another flip. Why is he such a gentleman?

"I actually took a taxi here"

  
"Oh, then would you me to send you home? It's–" he checked his watch "– almost 10. Not safe"

"Doctor, please, I'm a grown ass man, not a weak girl and even if I was a girl, I'd be strong too. Have you seen the strength girls have?"

" I thought we were way past calling me doctor?"

" Yeah but I have to be sarcastic somehow"

" Fair." Seungcheol smiled " fine, it's not dangerous but as your date and a fine gentleman, may I send you home?"

Joshua thought about it for a minute. "Fine"

"Follow me. My car is right this way"

  
—

 

They talked some more during the ride to Joshua's home. Music was the subject, something they hadn't talked about during the dinner yet. Turns out their tastes were pretty similar as their favorite artist was The 1975.

"What's your favorite song though?" Seungcheol asked

"I Couldn't Be More In Love" Joshua replied. He was excited that someone like the same band as him. People who liked The 1975 were pretty rare

  
" Mm. Mine's Sex"

Joshua felt his ears flare up. "O-oh? Do you know what it... Means?"

"I know what the title means but I don't know the lyrics well. Why'd you ask?"

" Well, uh, it's an interesting choice"

A little pg though, thought Joshua

" Thanks"

"Do you like any Korean artist?" Joshua asked. He tried to take his mind off the minor fact he just learnt about the doctor.

"Oh, I like the oldies. SHINee, shinhwa, you know, the og"

" Same. The og are the best but the newer debuted groups aren't that bad either"

" Agreed"

They soon arrived at Joshua's home. Joshua turned to Seungcheol, ready to say goodbye and exit the car but his eyes landed on the other male's lips and

Oh

Were they there this whole time? This plump? This full? This kissable? Did it ever looked this soft?

Oh

There was a tingle on Joshua's lips, as if he wanted to kiss Seungcheol. No. He wanted to kiss him.

"Hello? Earth to Joshua?" Seungcheol said as he waved a hand in front of Joshua's face. "Are you gonna go out or you want me to open the door for you?"

" Mmm.. can I have a hug?" Joshua shyly asked. There was a creeping heat from behind his neck.

"Of course" Seungcheol said and leaned over. Joshua enclosed the gap between them. Seungcheol was warm and smelled like musk, spice and oak. Must be the perfume or cologne. But he could also detect a hospital like smell when he leaned into the other man.

They said their brief goodbyes and Joshua walked into his house  
—  
They meet again at the hospital, soon. But they had jobs so they couldn't interact much. However, Seungcheol was giving him strange looks everytime they pass buy each other. Smirking, quirking his eyebrows, smiling, winking. The list goes on.

But determined not to be deterred, Joshua just brushed it off as Seungcheol wanting to tease him.

This goes on for a while and Joshua's colleagues start to suspect something between the doctor and the nurse. Even Junhui noticed.

"So you're saying... He's your blind date?"

" Yes" Joshua hushed " and now he's playing eyes with me on shifts"

" Maybe you should just confess, you know"

"you do that with your kitten boy and I'd do what I do"

Junhui made a slandered gasp, pretending to be offended "you leave him out of this"

"Then you leave Dr Choi to me"

" If you say so"

Turns out it may not be such a good idea to 'leave Choi Seungcheol' to Joshua as layer that day, right after lunch break, he found himself dragged by the doctor to the nearest broom closet. It was a cramped situation

"What the hell are you doing? I have a patient waiting for his medication!" Joshua said as he distant himself as much as he could from Seungcheol. Well if you counted six inches distance. Seungcheol was blocking the door and it was dim. Smelled vaguely of bleach too

" Yes and the very patient has been throwing your meds away everytime you turn away. I've scolded him. I think he'd be much happier without his meds today"

"well then tell me what you want and be done with it"

" Well I planned to confess my love for you gently and slowly but if you want fast then I guess"

It didn't process in his mind for a few seconds. To hear those words. His body froze and so did his brain

"You... You like me?"

"What else have I been doing for the past damn week? I've been dropping hints!"

" No offense, doctor, but your hints looks to be more like what catcallers would do"

" Alright fair enough"

" Now would you please let me out"

" No"

" What do you mean n–"

Those lips that he fantasized about. Soft and warm and plump. Those very lips touched his own and like blood sucked by a vampire, whatever words he wanted to say was sucked away with a kiss

"Not before I do that" Seungcheol said once he pulled away. A small smile decorated his beautiful face. He dodged away from the door "Now you can go"

Joshua, still stunned, stood there for a second before he felt whatever blood left in this brain rush to his cheeks. He felt a bit warm.

"I..." he thought of his words carefully. Placing a hand on Seungcheol's face, he planted a kiss on his cheek. "I like you too"

Then as quick as humanely possible, he exited to closet.

Surely, they will talk more later but for now... For now that kiss was all Joshua could think of


End file.
